


Facing your fears//dnf

by Annabecrazy2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabecrazy2/pseuds/Annabecrazy2
Summary: Dream George and a few other people live in a world where you assigned to one fear. Nobody can feel love, or see the colours of love, they believe love in any shape and form can be a burden to everyone and everything. But Clay is different. His family can see and feel love. George can also feel love but cant see it, he doesn't even know himself that he can feel. But it all pieces together when Clay finds a video of his mother.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Facing your fears//dnf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is based around a series from a oneshots story on wattpad :) hope you enjoy and ive only just started writing stuff so :/

"Greetings, everyone. Today is the day you will receive your forever fears. Now you are 18, you guys can legally find out about your fears. Once you are assigned to your fear, You will each be given a dorm room full of your fear. You will also have needles, in which you will inject into your veins every night. Your job is to survive your nightmare. If you wake up, and I stress the word IF you wake up then you will write your fears down into a diary. There is more information in there. Now everyone tell me, why do we do this?"

Clay rolled his eyes. "to make us all equal." He looked over at his friend.   
"nervous buddy?" George looked back up at him as if to say, 'yes, clay please save me.' "no" he replied with a slight shake in his voice. Clay knew he was nervous, and to be honest, he was to. His stare lingered for a moment in georges gaze then his eyes trailed over to look at the lady. She was reading a list.

"Nick, you are afraid of trees."  
Clay wheezed. ( d r e a m w h e e z e ) then whispered to George, " poor nick, see you cant get as bad as our friend mr bandana over there."  
"shut up clay."  
Clay wheezed again,  
"Dave, you are afraid of bacon. ( i had to )  
Alex you are afraid of sharks.  
Thomathy you are afraid of being sent away (oop)  
Toby, you are afraid of being sad and lonely,  
William you are afraid of sadness.  
Darryl you are afraid of swearing.  
Zak you are afraid of natural disasters."

it was Clays turn, he shuffled in his seat, "Clay..... You are afraid of rejection."  
He was in some way relieved. At least it wasnt something bad.  
"George you are afraid of being alone, so you and Clay will share a dorm since your fears are pretty similar." Clay flashed a shade of pink, the lady raised her eyebrow at them and carried on with the list. 

he was not expecting that, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> 2263 WORDS POG
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day/night! BTW ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
